Natsuki Sasahara
Natsuki is a 17-year-old nekomimi. She was born in 2005 (year 5 HC) and is the daughter of a human father and a nekomata mother. As of volume nine, it has been revealed that she is the daughter of the Ancient Egyptian goddess Bast. Natsuki's name means "Summer Princess", a name thought of by her father after noticing the hydrangea growing in their garden.Hyper Police Vol.5, "Report 33: Summertime Blues". Personality Natsuki is very sweet and kind to everyone and always eager to help protect the weak and uphold the law. Her personality is very feline; she will eat cat food, grooms herself like a cat, play with string and other moving objects (including Sakura's tails), and her favorite drink is catnip, which has a pseudo-alcoholic affect on her. Batanen hired her to join Police Company when he saw her ability to create electrical shocks being put to good use, while she was inadvertently taken hostage by a criminal he was chasing, then proceeded to fry him to a crisp. However, this is also her major problem, since Natsuki is so young, she still has trouble controlling her powers and has been known to spark at random when frightened, frying everything within several meters of her. She is also a dangerously bad shot with a gun and has shot her allies at least twice by accident, thus she only uses a short dagger as her melee weapon of choice. When angry or scared, her tail temporarily splits in two. She prides herself on owning an orihalcon blade, and is in control of two "parasites", which is unusual for the setting; even having one is considered to be powerful. Biography Natsuki was born around the year 5 and was brought up by her father. Around the year 21 when she was sixteen, her father left to go on an archaeological expedition, and left her to attend the house under the supervision of twenty-one year old Bob, the family cat as her legal guardian.Hyper Police Volume 1, "Report #6: Forgotten". Professor Sasahara, however, forgot to give her his bankbook to live on, and she lived on limited means.Hyper Police Volume 5, Report #31: "Who's Your Daddy?". However, in Kichijōji, she was held hostage by a criminal on the rune from bounty hunter Batanen Fujioka. The man demanded Batanen, a werewolf, shoot himself in the head in order to spare Natsuki's life. Instead, Natsuki channelled her magical energy into Fujin and Raijin and they electrocuted the man. Impressed by her magic, Batanen offered her employment at the Police Company as his teammate with Bob's legal permission.Hyper Police Volume 1, Report #6: "Forgotten". Police Company Natsuki joined the Police Company at a time of deteriorating profits as rival agency MCP began dominating the market through government links.Hyper Police Volume 1, "Report #5: Tears in the Night". Nonetheless, she was able to afford a sword and motorcycle to assist in her duties, and was often paired up by Batanen as his protegé. Though she lacked any firearms skills, her magical abilities and swordsmanship made her the company's #2 bounty hunter.Hyper Police Volume 1, "Report #1: A Natural Born Hunter". The two's partnership was ended for several weeks, however, when Natsuki accidentally shot Batanen during the arrest of a werewolf serial killer. While Batanen recovered in the hospital, Natsuki was paired up with newcomer Naoko Kondo. Kondo, harbouring racist attitudes towards monsters, refused to work with Natsuki, and was nearly killed by a fugitive for it, only saved by Natsuki's sword skills. After a brief return to Batanen the following month, Natsuki was paired up another newcomer, Sakura Bokuseiinmonzeninari. Sakura was in fact stalking her, seeking to eventually kill and eat her to complete her Kitsune maturation.Hyper Police Volume 1, "Report #2: You Look Good Enough To Eat". Unable to kill her without Mithril tips, Sakura worked with her to study her abilities. They made a poor team initially, and lost Maxim after a week-long search, but took down Dani in Shinjuku's Takadanobaba neighbourhood, finally securing Natsuki pay to keep up with living expenses.Hyper Police Volume 1, "Report #3: A Combustible Combination". While attempting to socialise, Natsuki discovered Sakura was homeless and insisted she stay with her at her house. Attempts to eat her failed, and only led to fellow employees to conclude Sakura was a lesbian, propositioning her for sex.Hyper Police Volume 1, "Report #4: A Pervy Little Parable". Nonetheless, Natsuki was willing to let Sakura stay as a guest and as a partner. Realising the company was in a bad financial situation, the two agreed to hide one of their kills, Mr. Shroom, so he would be reported to the police should the situation get worse. To keep up on their quotas in lieu of Mr. Shroom, the following day Natsuki and Sakura teamed up with Batanen and Tomy to evacuate an apartment block in the slums that a reptilian fugitive was living in. The situation went awry when the creature took his gun out, only to be shot by the MPC in front of his son. Natsuki was disturbed by the ordeal, and requested vacation time to consider leaving altogether, but witnessing Batanen fighting a monster was enough to bring her back to work.Hyper Police Volume 1, Report #6: "Forgotten". Days later, Natsuki and Sakura worked with Batanen and Tomy in apprehending Gyan Rydo after intel suggested he was regular at a local strip club. He arrived during their interrogation of the manager, leading to a gunfight. Though Natsuki succeeded in electrocuting the fugitive for apprehension, they returned to the Police Company building to find it had been closed on order of the Tokyo Municipal Court. All objects on the premises from Natsuki's sidecar to employee clothes were confiscated to determine what were company assets to be liquidated.Hyper Police Volume 1, "Report #7: Oopsie!". Unlicensed bounty hunting For two months Natsuki and Sakura operated in a legal grey area of capturing fugitives on behalf of other bounty hunter companies. Without a license of their own, companies such as the OGU Security Company could give them one third of the reward.Hyper Police Volume 1, "Report #8: Welfare Cases!". Gallery Manga Covers hyper police volume 2.jpg Volume 3 front cover - TokyoPop.jpg Volume 4 front cover - TokyoPop.jpg Volume 10 front cover - TokyoPop.jpg hyper police volume 7.jpg Volume 1 front cover - TokyoPop.jpg Concept Art Concept art 1.jpg concept art 2.jpg concept art 3.jpg concept 4.jpg concept art 5.png Manga Images 544010-00000.jpg 544012-3.jpg 544013-7.jpg 544014-10.jpg 544016-33.jpg 544017-66.jpg 544018-77.jpg 544019-222.jpg 544020-777.jpg 544022-7777.jpg 544023-22222.jpg 544024-222222.jpg 544025-777777.jpg 544027-22222222.jpg 544028-77777777.jpg 544029-7777777777777777777.jpg Anime Screenshot 544793-2012_06_04_18_31_51_778.png 544797-2012_06_04_18_32_35_879.png 544804-2012_06_04_18_34_52_191.png 544808-2012_06_04_18_37_24_541.png 544811-2012_06_04_18_39_08_781.png 544818-2012_06_04_18_42_21_224.png 544824-2012_06_04_18_44_33_529.png 544826-2012_06_04_18_46_05_746.png 544828-2012_06_04_18_47_09_892.png 544832-2012_06_04_18_50_06_297.png 544833-2012_06_04_18_50_14_318.png 544556-2012_06_03_19_49_38_895.png 544558-2012_06_03_19_50_18_992.png 544563-2012_06_03_19_52_23_276.png 544565-2012_06_03_19_52_47_333.png 544566-2012_06_03_19_53_07_380.png 544568-2012_06_03_19_53_43_462.png 544574-2012_06_03_19_56_59_914.png 544578-2012_06_03_19_57_40_002.png 544582-2012_06_03_19_59_12_218.png 544584-2012_06_03_20_00_04_334.png 544586-2012_06_03_20_01_20_510.png 544589-2012_06_03_20_02_44_706.png 544590-2012_06_03_20_04_20_925.png 544591-2012_06_03_20_04_36_966.png 544594-2012_06_03_20_06_05_170.png 544596-2012_06_03_20_06_25_215.png 544597-2012_06_03_20_06_33_234.png 544598-2012_06_03_20_07_05_309.png 544600-2012_06_03_20_07_33_370.png 544601-2012_06_03_20_07_57_428.png 544602-2012_06_03_20_08_49_544.png 544604-2012_06_03_20_09_17_608.png 544605-2012_06_03_20_09_33_649.png 544263-2012_06_02_22_41_58_899.png 544265-2012_06_02_22_42_26_964.png 544275-2012_06_02_22_47_39_682.png 544277-2012_06_02_22_48_31_802.png 544279-2012_06_02_22_51_08_167.png 544287-2012_06_02_22_55_04_706.png 544292-2012_06_02_22_57_37_060.png 544293-2012_06_02_22_57_53_099.png 544294-2012_06_02_22_58_29_178.png 544296-2012_06_02_23_00_09_407.png 541179-2012_05_24_19_05_12_824.png 541180-2012_05_24_19_05_16_827.png 541181-2012_05_24_19_09_57_474.png 541185-2012_05_24_19_12_01_765.png 541189-2012_05_24_19_13_41_991.png 541190-2012_05_24_19_14_18_075.png 541198-2012_05_24_19_18_18_626.png 541203-2012_05_24_19_21_19_046.png 541205-2012_05_24_19_21_59_137.png 541210-2012_05_24_19_22_55_265.png Sources Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Monsters Category:Bounty hunters